Two
Two is the second episode of the first series of I Am Here, Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go. ''It was added on the 6th July 2013. This chapter was written by HappyHollyWolly. Plot Charlie had settled into her routine at school and was still adament to making any friends. Although, she did feel slightly jealous of her brother. She watched him and his friends from New Directions across the cafeteria one lunch time. She states how Glee ruined his reputation, but how he considers them all family. Then suddenly, music started playing in the cafeteria. She watched as Rachel, her brothers girlfriend, got up and began to sing, with the rest of the Glee club chiming in. Santana and Brittany took the other solos and everybody sang and danced to the beat of ''We Got The Beat. As they end, a food fight starts and Charlie makes a bee-line for the exit. After spending the rest of the lunch period picking out dry spaghetti and bread from her hair, Charlie began making her way to the library to do homework during free period. Usually this time was slotted for clubs, societies, training or detention. As she made her way past the choir room, she hears Sugar Motta auditioning for the Glee club. After finishing her off-key rendition of Big Spender, Sugar leaves and tells Charlie that she 'Nailed it' in the corridor. In the choir room, Rachel had began rambling about why Sugar shouldn't be in the club and the year ahead of them. Finn had blanked out, like he normally does and nods along with what she is saying. He sees Charlie walking by and quickly excuses himself from practice. He states in voice-over how he used to hear Charlie singing all the time in the bathroom when they lived in their old house and how she would be a good addition to Glee. He catches up with her and asks her to join Glee. Charlie originally thinks its a joke, but Finn leads her back down the hall to the choir room. Charlie ultimately agrees to join, but only if she doesn't have to sing any solos and just sways in the back. Rachel, who states Charlie is what the Glee member she wanted all along, welcomes her to the club with a hug. Songs Cast Main Cast With Dialogue *Site Model as Charlie Hudson *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Naya Rivera as Satana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce Featured *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Guest Cast *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Trivia *Charlie sings in the shower. *This is the first chapter to feature the entire Glee club and in more than one scene, although only a few have speaking parts. Quotes *'"Is this FAME! or something?" '- Charlie, monolgue. *'"Nailed it" '- Sugar, to Charlie. *'"This ''has to be a joke. There is no way you're considering that I join Glee club" '- Charlie, to Finn. *'"And no offence, Charls, but, you don't really have any friends"' - Finn, to Charlie. *'"Welcome to Glee club, Charlie'''" - Rachel, to Charlie. Category:Series One Chapters Category:Chapters